Bat(or Robins) Movie Night Out
by colerfulldarkness666
Summary: So the Robin's go out for a movie Robin bonding night out.
1. Chapter 1

"What?!" Nine teen year old Richard Grayson cried to Alfred.

The old butler gave the ebony an impassive look as he nodded.

"Alfred, are you crazy?!"

"To the extent of my knowledge, no Master Grayson."

"You seriously want me to take them out? Like with people?"

"Yes, I am quite certain most humans go out and about surrounded by other humans and engage in human interaction."

"But Alfred!" he sighed and ran a hand through his ebony hair. "Okay look I don't mind taking Tim. Hell, maybe Jason wouldn't be _too_ bad as long as we have him on a short leash. But Damien is not human friendly. He is a hazard!"

"I heard Jason and leash." Said named person as he walked in. Jason walked into the lounge where Dick and Alfred were talking in dirty holey jeans and an oil stained white muscle shirt suggesting the seven teen year old he had been working on his bike. He held a water bottle since he told Alfred he would _try_ and cut down on the beer. "I don't know what kind of kinks you have Grayson but I'll tell you right now. Not. _Interested_."

Alfred gave a disapproving look and Dick stuck out his tongue as if he were younger than Damian. "That makes two of us."

Jason merely smirked as he opened his bottle to take a swig. "So what's going on?"

Dick frowned. "Alfred wants all of us to go out to the movies."

Todd made a choking sound and spit out his water.

"Master Grayson, next time be sure that Master Todd is not drinking anything. I do not need anything else happening to him."

"Sorry Alfred."

Jason finally regained his breath. "Uh, like a stake out for something? Are we investigating?"

"Nope bonding outing!"

This time Jason made a choking gagging noise. "You can't be serious Alfred?"

"I'm afraid I am Master Todd."

A sigh filled the room as another ebony entered. "I heard Jason spitting out and choking on water." Tim said as he walked over his blue eyes roaming the room quickly taking in any details such as the water stain on the ground. "What happened?"

"Aaww and you came in to check on me Babybird?" Jason grinned cheekily.

Tim's eyebrow twitched with slight annoyance to disguise his rising blush. Dick gave a smirk at the reaction but answered Tim. "We're going out to the movies!"

Tim looked confused and alarmed. "Uh, what? Did Jason ask you out?"

"Why jealous?" Jason smirked as he tossed an arm easily over Tim's shoulders. "No don't worry, Dickie isn't my type. My types more-"

Dick snickered as Tim's blush had become more prominent and Tim had cut off Jason with a rather vicious elbow to the rib. Jason merely laughed. Dick answered "No we're all going together to see a movie since Bruce is at a meeting in some other state. Or country and Alfred is cleaning and what not he said we should out to see a movie together."

Tim sighed again. "It was an order, wasn't it?"

"Yeah more or less."

"Well, hell to that, I'm not going!" Jason said as he began to turn.

"C'mon Jay don't be like that!"

"Like what?" he snapped.

"All dark and brooding. Like you have anything better to do!"

"I can think of a lot of better things to do than watch a movie with two dodo birds." He said rolling his stormy green eyes as he crossed his arm.

Dick paused before he continued. "Uh, actually it would be three dodo birds." He said sheepishly.

"Wait, does that mean the demon child is coming along?!" Jason realized alarmed.

Tim paled. "You can't be serious!?"

Dick sighed. "Yeah, don't worry, he'll behave!" he said hastily.

"Yeah if we carry him around in a choke chain _maybe_."

"Master Todd please do not speak of young Master Wayne so. He is your brother." Jason was about to interrupt but Alfred held up his hand to cut him off. There are little to none people who shut Jason up let alone are willing to try but Alfred could easily and he had no trouble exercising this power.

"This shows exactly the reason you four need to go out together. You have all had complications with each other and difficult trauma but have lacked the social connection with reality and need to adapt to each other's comfort." They glanced at each other awkwardly remembering all the times they tried to kill each other and other things that happened.

But Alfred kept going "Furthermore the young Master Wayne is the youngest and newest of you four which is the precise reason you will need this. Did it not occur to you three that this maybe the source of his malice. That he was never shown a child hood and perhaps he craves the attention. I do not believe it is right that you think of him so. I'm sure you have known what is like growing and training in the Shadows. Loosing family. Or being forgotten or abandoned by family. What this boy needs is a family. You all do. Whether it is by being together in a relationship being a brother or cousin or aunt, uncle, whatever. So with that note I suggest you go tell the boy and get ready. When you come back there will be cookies ready." And with that Alfred walked out leaving them all absolutely speechless and feeling ashamed.

After awhile Jason finally spoke. "Damn why does Alfred have to make us feel all warm and fuzzy but like assholes at the same time?"

"Because that's who you are." Tim smirked then began to walk out. "So you are going?" it was more of a statement.

"Shut up! Someone has to go and make sure this guy doesn't kill you guys"

"I didn't think you of all people would mind." Tim said with a slightly hard tone.

Jason merely rolled his eyes again. "Let it go. But true doesn't mean I still don't think about it."

Dick smiled at his younger brothers and said as he followed "I guess we better tell him."

Jason groaned.


	2. Chapter 2

"What are you saying Grayson?" Normally any elevenish year old did not posses such a dark and apposing tone. Also, normally if a elevenish year old used that tone while sitting cross legged in his room and was in the middle of sharpening his variety of knifes and his favorite katanas they would immediately high tail it out of their and leave. But then again this was not a normal set of boys.

Dick was the closest with Tim off to the side and Jason was leaning his back against the doorway arms crossed.

"I'm saying we are going out to the movies. All four of us together."

"And what is the purpose of this outing? I see no critical reason." Damian eyed them coolly.

"Um, how about going out with your older brothers and going out to the city for once."

"Tt, we go out to the city nearly every night."

"As civilians." He said slightly exasperated. "To go out and have some fun and act normal for a bit."

"Normalcy is, as you would say, overrated."

"Couldn't agree more." Jason muttered.

"Not helping." Tim frowned.

"C'mon little D, it'll be fun." Dick said.

"I doubt that." Damian muttered as he wiped a Sais clean but Dick continued on.

"We'll go catch a flick, get something to eat; hell maybe hit an arcade and drive through the city. No friends, teammates, boyfriends or girlfriends or anything. Just us."

"If no boyfriends then why are Drake and Todd going." He smirked but again Dick just kept going.

"You haven't done any outings before or any fun that real normal kids have. Besides we all want you to go"

Damian gave him a glare. "Firstly, we are not normal. Second why would I want to go out and act normal, to see how it is. Thirdly, I highly doubt _all_ of you want me to go." He turned his head to glare to the side of the room. The last sentence was thick with annoyance but bitter and there was a crack where a bit of nostalgic seeped out and it was well heard.

_Aaww hell. Alfred was right!_ Jason thought to himself as he leaned his head back.

Dick blink and Tim stepped forward. "We do Damien. It wouldn't be a Robin outing unless all of us went."

Damian snorted. "Like you of all people would care if I went Drake. After all the times I've spat on you, figuratively and literally, and the times I've tried to kill you. All the insults I've thrown at you and hatred."

Damian's eyes were met with Tim's bright cerulean eyes as he nodded. "I do."

Damian's face fell slightly showing what he really was. An eleven year old boy that had been living in shadows then dropped off at his father's doorstep to find he had three other sons other than himself. A bit lost. Damian didn't seem to believe Tim but he had a small hope in his eyes. But then he turned and eyed Jason at the door way.

They all turned to Jason. Jason felt their stare and saw them looking at him. _Hell they're going to make me say it!_ Jason sighed as he ran a hand through his thick hair. "Yeah, I want you to go to punk. Do you seriously think I'll be able to last the night with _just_ these two? I need someone there to keep it interesting!" he gave a smile. And for once it wasn't a sneer or a smirk but a slightly playful one.

Damian glanced at the floor before muttering. "Well I suppose one night won't hurt."

Dick grinned from ear to ear. "Then let's get ready. Get dress and we'll be leaving soon." Since Jason was still in his dirty clothes, Tim in pajama pants since he hadn't really left his room all day for working on a system and Dick and Damian were both in their work out clothes.

"I am dressed." Jason snorted. "I'm perfectly fine."

"I think not Master Todd. Please go and shower then change into decent clothing." Alfred said as he passed by.

Jason groaned and Tim and Damian snickered. "Fuck man, can't get a break!"

"Language Master Todd. I do not want to have to wash your mouth with soap again."


	3. Chapter 3

"Let's go you guys!" Richard Grayson yelled as he walked down the hall to the top of the stairs. He was dressed in nicely pressed dark jeans and sneakers and in a nice button down long sleeves, his hair unruly and with a very nice looking watch on his left wrist. He heard the others beginning to come out.

"Coming." Tim said. He was in skinny jeans and a Van's shirt with a hoodie and van shoes. His I-pod earphones were hanging from one of his ears and he had a scarf.

Dick smiled then jumped over the railing and swung from the chandelier and landed near the entry way with graceful flips and turns in the air.

Tim rolled his eyes as he merely walked down the stairs.

"Freaking show off." Jason muttered. He merely jumped over the railing in a single flip and landed easily in a roll then strolled over to where Dick was. He was in black tight jeans and combat boots with a gray shirt and his signature leather jacket. His hair was an odd contrast since he no longer felt the need to dye it. There was still the white strip that would never be another color but his red roots were beginning to show under the more dominant layer of ebony dye. All in all a very alluring contrast. "Hurry up. The faster we do this, the faster we come home."

Damian came muttering incoherent words that were no doubt curses. He was in a t shirt that had a skull kitty and in skinny jeans and Converse. He had a hoodie as well and a beanie that was a skull. He jumped onto the railing and slid down on his feet then preformed a flip and landed easily.

Tim sighed. "Am I the only one that is classy and actually uses the stairs?"

"Yes!" Three voices answered.

"And I appreciate it Master Drake." Alfred said as he walked out from the kitchen with something behind his back.

Tim smiled as he made it to the doorway.

"Everyone ready? Everyone have everything?" Dick said.

Tim lifted his shirt that revealed a small light weight utility belt as did Damian. Jason merely shrugged and Dick sighed. He saw through simply that. He put a hand to his forehead. "Littlewing, please leave the guns."

"What?!"

"Yes. At least most of them. A Damian please leave as many as your knives and katanas as possible."

Damian glared. "I agreed to go, not to go unarmed."

"D, we're not gonna do anything big!"

Hr glared as he began to empty his pockets and sleeves. "But I'm keeping a few! It's not right that Todd can keep the knife my mother gave and not I!" he said pointing at a particular part at Jason's hip. They all looked and noticed a shape.

"Little snitch." Jason growled. "But I'm not leaving it! This is my utility belt."

"Fine! Fine. Can we just go now?" Dick sighed.

"One moment Master Grayson." Alfred said as he brought out the object from behind his back and held a camera. "Smile."

He clicked and then smiled himself as they all grumbled at the surprise. They began to walk out. As he did, Jason pulled something out of Dick's hand. "I'm driving." He said swinging the car ring on his finger.

"You don't have a license."

"To bad!"

Dick rolled his eyes. "Fine. Bye Alfred." He smiled with a wave.

"Good bye Master Grayson, Master Todd, Master Drake and Master Wayne. Enjoy!"


	4. Chapter 4

They walked out to the front to a slick black car. Jason went to the driver side.

"You're driving?!" Tim cried out alarmed.

"Yup!" he grinned as he got in.

Tim looked at Dick who shrugged and went into the passenger seat.

"I also did not agree to die in a maniacal car accident." Damian muttered as he got into the back seat.

"You and me both." Tim muttered as he realized that he would be in the back seat with Damian. He got in and the buckled up as Jason started the car. Soon they were flying through the road.

Damian emitted a squeak (that he would later deny and say it was Drake) and cried. "Todd may you attempt to stay near the speed limit!"

"Uuhh, naaa!" Jason let out a laugh as he hit the gas harder.

Dick rolled his eyes and Tim sighed. Damian was used to the Batmobile but this was different. To Tim it wasn't as bad as when Jason drove a motorcycle and basically defied as many laws of gravity as possible but still kind of bad.

Dick turned on the radio. No not a police radio but a regular normal radio. Justin Beiber blared through the speakers.

"Aaww what the _fuck?!_" Jason cried.

"Sorry." Dick muttered as he changed the dial.

Jason turned to Damian. "Kid, first think to know about music: No Justin Beiber! At least when I'm around. Not sure what I can say about Dickie bird."

Dick merely glared.

Damian gave a curt nod. "Now please; Keep your dam eyes on the ROAD!"

Again Jason laughed as he to take a hand off the steering wheel and reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. He ignored Dick's highly disapproving look and Damian paling as he removed his hand from the wheel. Damian got even paler when Jason used his other had to reach for his lighter in his jacket pocket and was steering with his feet.

"Show off." Tim muttered.

"Mmrr, leave it there!" Jason said around the cigarette in his mouth.

Dick left the radio playing "Crazy Train". Jason grunted in approval and even Tim nodded.

"This is a classic." Jason said turning to Damian.

"Way better than Justin Beiber." Dick said.

Jason lit his cigarette and saw Damian's face. He held out his pack. "Want one?"

"Jason!" Yelled Dick and Tim.

"What?!"

"You can't offer an eleven year old a cigarette!"

"You can't offer a Damian a cigarette." Tim clarified.

Damian glared at him then glared at the pack but there was a hint of curiosity.

But Jason was staring at Damian and Damian got it.

"I'd rather not Todd. It is quite hazardous to your health." He sniffed.

Jason gave a grin. "Good decision." then turned back to the road.

Tim and Dick were slightly baffled but Damian wasn't as he smugly smiled out the window. He had passed a test of approval.

Jason took a particularly hard right. They all let out a slight cry and Damian stared wide eyed as he was practically parallel to the ground. After moments of being on two wheels the car landed all four wheels safely on the road.

Then after a few moments Jason took a hard left while avoiding a car. Dick grabbed the side of the car door as hard as he could.

Damian slid in the back seat but was suddenly held by the shoulder firmly in place. He pried open his eyes and saw that Tim was supporting himself with one hand on the door and the other hand was holding Damian safely in place. His body was slightly curled to Damian as if though ready to protect him with his own body. After a few terrifying moments the car once again was on four wheels.

"You jackass, watch where you're going!" Jason yelled at the other car while waving his hand out the window telling them they were "number 1".

Dick punched Jason's shoulder. "You're the one being a jackass. Watch where you're going!"

"Don't get you're leotard in a bunch Grayson! I know what I'm doing."

"Well I for one didn't think a car can be on two wheels for so long. Thank you for that Jason." Tim grumbled as he let go of Damian gingerly. Damian wasn't exactly sure how to react to Drake's protection so he opted on being quiet and resuming his earlier position.

Jason gave a wink. "You can go on a lot of crazy rides with me Babybird. Just watch."

Tim blushed furiously and Dick made a gagging sound.

Damian looked blankly. "What kind of rides?"

There was a pause.

Then Jason and Dick broke out into hooting laughter, Jason almost choking on his cigarette. Tim blushed more furiously and glared but Damian looked frustrated. "I demand to know what kind of rides you intend to have with Drake, Todd!"

It didn't help they merely laughed louder.

Jason choked out and accidently dropped his cigarette out the window. "The same you're mom and I- oww!"

"Don't tell him that!" Dick hissed after elbowing him.

"Well it's –"

"It doesn't matter. Not anymore."

After a few moments of silence Tim spoke, slightly less red. "So what movie are we watching?"

"Well I for one really want to see Django." Jason smiled as he grabbed a new cigarette and lit it. "The D is silent."

Tim chuckled but Dick rolled his crystal blue eyes. "NO! We have a child with us; we have to see a kid's movie."

Jason groaned. "No! Are you kidding me, the kid is practically thirteen already!"

"Practically isn't being." Dick insisted. "Besides that film is rated R. You can't even see it yet."

Tim laughed and Jason glared. "Seriously Golden Boy! Like you and Kid Mouth never snuck into movies with your baby league team?!"

Dick merely shook his head. "Do as I say not as I do. Nope. Kid's movie."

Jason muttered something about cookies and blackmailing Alfred.

Tim was already on his phone. "Well Rise of the Guardians is out and so is Wreck-It Ralph. And . . . um . . . that seems like pretty much it unless you want to see Breaking Dawn."

"Eeww no!"

"Aaww c'mon Jason!" Dick smirked. "It looks so amazing. Shirtless werewolves, perfect vampires and an adorable half baby thingy. It looks blood draining amazing."

Jason glared under stray hairs of black and white. "It looks like it _sucks_!"

Damian snorted. "It is pathetic how you two even know what the movie is about."

Jason and Dick got a slight blush and Tim snickered. "I'm pretty sure Barbra recommended it."

Dick shrugged. "She might have mentioned it."

"What about Les Miserables?" Tim supplied.

He looked up and saw three dry faces.

"You want to see a film called The Miserables?" Damian raised an eyebrow.

"Just a suggestion." Tim said defensively.

"Story of our life." Jason muttered.

Tim snorted and Damian rolled his eyes. "I for one could care less for what we see."

"Aaww c'mon little D. This is for you. What movie do you want to see? Rise of the Guardians or Wreck it Ralph?" Dick smiled.

They all looked at Damian (even Jason which was quite unnerving) to decide. He shifted uncomfortably at being the main attention but he lifted his head as he seemed to carefully weigh the options. Almost as if though he was purchasing a house or car, not what type of film they would watch.

"Well Rise of the Guard or whatever it maybe seems to be more of a hopeful film. About overcoming life difficulties."

Dick smiled approvingly.

"But Wreck It Ralph sounds more of a promising film, no doubt guarantying violence. We will see that."

Dick's face fell slightly and Jason chuckled.

Tim merely sighed as they began to enter the city. Jason opened the sun roof as he weaved in and out of traffic. It gave him reminders and he glanced at Dick who seemed to be thinking the same thing.

Dick gave a cheeky grin and undid his seatbelt and stood slightly, popping his head out the sun roof. "Hello GOTHAM CITY!" he yelled grinning looking up at the lights then ducked down.

Tim and Jason rolled their eyes and Damian looked confused.

Jason undid his seatbelt.

"Don't even think about it Todd!" Damian glared. "TODD!"

But Jason punched the gas then had stood slightly, one foot on the wheel to steer. He poked out holding the cigarette in between two fingers and yelled. "Straight from the NARROWS!" holding his arms out as if to hug the city.

A few people on the streets hooted. Jason smiled pleased. "My people."

Dick went back up after Jason. "Circus Freaks RULE!"

Jason laughed then went back up. "Jackets beat LEATARDS. It rhymes with TURD!"

"Ouch low blow." Tim snickered.

"Helmets are STUPID!"

"Disco outfits are STUPID!"

"You SUCK!"

"HELL YEAH!"

"Your jacket SUCKS!"

"Batman SUCKS AND SMELLS!"

Dick couldn't help it and grinned. "Robin laid an EGG!"

"Catwoman has HAIRBALLS!"

They laughed for awhile.

"Babybird, your turn." Jason glanced at Tim.

"No thank you."

"C'mon!"

"No."

"Please."

"Nope."

"What about you demon child?"

Damian glared. "No."

"Why not?"

"Because I do not wish to look like a fool to the city as you and Grayson did."

Tim laughed. "And that's exactly why I didn't do it."

Dick pouted. "You guys have no fun. Right Jaybird?"

Jason nodded. "Bunch of sour cats."

Both had newly windblown hair now. Dick fiddled with the radio again putting a party station on. They continued to drive to the center of town and to the theatre.

"Aaww crap!" Dick suddenly blinked and realized something.

"What?" Jason said as he did an illegal U-turn to get to their target.

"This is Damian's first time out. Like really out."

"Na shit."

But Tim realized what Dick was saying and slapped his palm to his forehead. "Oh! Dang crap!"

Jason looked confused then glanced at their faces then blinked and realization took his face. "Aaww fuck!"

"Yeah." Dick said.

"Should we go to a more low key theatre."

"Na it's fine. People should see him out but- uh" Dick turned to the back seat. "Damian?"

Damian had been staring out the window, well most best said was he had his face pressed against the glass, and in truth had paid particular attention. He was busy looking at the people and the city. But he now turned. "Uh hu."

"We are going to the movies but before we actually go in people might try to talk to us and take pictures. Okay?"

"These people, who are they?"

"Paparazzi." Jason answered.

"You know who those are right?" Tim asked.

Damian looked thoughtful. "They are the one's constantly taking pictures of father and publish articles on him. Some rather nasty but others sufficient ones."

"Yeah." Tim nodded.

"And they are the one that caught Grayson when he tripped over a fire hydrant and Drake when he dropped water on his pants so it seemed as though he urinated himself or caught Jason with his hand in a rather inappropriate place to touch a female. Again."

Jason early choked again on his cigarette, Dick had turned red and Tim was slowly shaking his head. "Yes Damian, yes."

"Or when-"

"Eh that's enough!" Dick cried holding a hand up.

Damian glared at being cut off and crossed his arms but nothing more.

"You get the idea. Just speak to them as little as possible. And you CANNOT kill, hurt, or maim them physically or verbally, AT ALL! Got it?!"

Damian gave a curt nod. "I suppose."

Dick sighed and ran a hand through his tousled hair and met Jason's skeptical gaze. "See? It'll be like a walk through the park."

"More like a walk through a mine field."


	5. Chapter 5

Jason pulled into the valet parking with screeching tires, nearly running over one of the guys. Dick rolled his eyes but stepped out. Tim and Damian stepped out and Jason did after snuffing out his cigarette.

One of the attendees immediately came. "Ah, Mister Way-"

"Todd." Jason interrupted with a cold green gaze. The man gulped. Jason closed the door and tossed him the keys. "No scratches or I scratch you." Then walked to the others and leaving the paled man.

Damian was besides Tim and Dick and was trying to look non-chalant but had not been out in civvies very much and not here. This was Gotham's Central Theatre. This is where all the "who's who" went and the latest movies played.

Dick waited for Jason then they began to walk to the box office and the line. They walked as if nothing but they each had an air around them. They silently surveyed the area, as a natural instinct, to be aware of any danger but other than that they were relaxed. Well except Damian. He had his hands stuffed in his pockets and had positioned himself in-between the others as he wearily watched people, scrutinizing everyone that walked by. Dick smiled and gently, lightly put a hand at the top of his back and led him.

Waiting in line Tim showed the times and was half listening to his music as was Jason. Dick nodded. Jason took some wrappers from his pocket and went to throw them away. Damian was still glancing around curiously. This was not the usual slum areas he had patrolled but the classy nice area that his father walked in the day time. He saw couples in nice evening clothing and families with their children and teens with friends walking about in and out.

But it didn't take long to be noticed. In Gotham it was well known about the "The Wayne Boys."

Dick had been the first taken in as a ward. Everyone knew his story from being in the circus and being brought up by Gotham's playboy. The little boy had grown into a young man and was quite the golden child. He had a clean record and was no doubt the most likely heir.

Then there was the second, Jason. He had the whole bad boy aura around him. From his leather jacket to the smirk on his face. He was the boy parents wanted their daughters to stay away from and the one that guys wanted to be.

When Jason had died, supposedly in a bombing in Sarajevo, the story was that he had not died but had actually been kidnapped since they couldn't exactly say he had actually been thrown into a Lazarus Pit. It was believable since Bruce had wanted the funeral to be closed casket. But the story said that for the time he was "dead" Bruce Wayne had actually been negotiating with the kidnappers on their prices and Jason's life. Finally after long years Batman had caught the men and returned Jason, hurt but alive.

Tim Drake was born into the wealthy lifestyle but after the death of his parents he was taken in by Bruce Wayne. Tim is more silent but seems to be thoughtful, always thinking. He is the youngest teen and considered the neighborhood sweetheart. He has been seen in the Wayne buildings and seems to take part in the business.

Damian is more of a mystery as he is the newest one. They know that he is the only true son of Bruce Wayne and do not know who the mother is. Many rumors and speculations have come up over this and the problems it may cause amongst the boys, him being the only one really of blood. They have seen very little of him but he is described as adorable and silent.

So it was little to no surprise when a woman stepped up. "Hello Mr. Grayson. I'm Cathy Brooks nice to meet you. May I have a word?"

"Hello Cathy. I'm sorry but we're having an outing right now and the movie will be starting soon." He said politely but dismissively.

There was the flash of a camera.

Damian scowled and lifted his arm as if in defense. Tim hastily stood closer to Damian and lowered his hand, and the knife, quickly hiding it. "Damian no! It was just a camera."

Damian gave a hiss at the light but lowered his arm and hid the knife back in his sleeve.

Dick stepped to the window and ordered the tickets and was paying.

A hand landed on Tim's shoulder and he quickly stiffened but eyed the man wearily.

"Mister Drake. Or is it Wayne now?"

Tim gave a rather cool gaze. "Doesn't matter."

" Any comments on the new budget?"

"No." he said rather curtly.

Damian gave a glare as well but then when he turned he came faced to face with a man and woman.

Jason heard the muttering as he walked to a trash can and threw the stuff away. He rolled his eyes and looked at the group of people. "A dam picture would last longer."

"Can I?" a girl asked hastily.

Jason was not in the mood to deal with this. "No."

He began to walk back when a man step up with a voice recorder. "Jason Todd, how long were you held captive?

Jason was silent.

A woman stepped up with a similar object. "Were you tortured?

"…"

"Do you know who held you captive?"

"Stop asking questions." He sighed.

"How long exactly was it?"

"Were their others?"

"Just buzz off!" he growled.

"Why did it take so long for your rescue?"

"Did Batman give you any comments?"

"Is it true of the rumors of you having assaulted a man last month. Why?"

Jason looked at the man with cold stormy green eyes and a particularly vicious glint. "Maybe. I remember he was asking too many questions."

The man gulped and Jason left them standing.

Damian was momentarily surprised but then a scowl on its place on his face. The woman gave a very warm and very fake smile. "Hi, you must be Damian. Aren't you adorable?"

He merely glared.

"So, son how old are you?" the guy asked.

"I am not your son."

The man looked taken aback and his smile frailed.

The lady gave a coy laugh. "So where were you living before you met your dad?"

Silence.

"Does your father have any other biological children?"

"Let me be!" he said annoyed and uncomfortable.

"Did your mother?"

"How many are there?"

"What? No- I-"

"Who is your mother?"

"Where is she?"

"I said-" Damian was beginning to feel a bit panicked.

"Did she abandon you?"

"Did she die?"

"Are you an orphan as well?"

"Did she abandon you?"

"STOP!" Damian growled as he ignored the smallest prickle behind his eyes.

"Hey!" a voice barked. Tim hastily stepped in front of Damian with a hand on his shoulder and sent a Bat glare to the reporters. "He doesn't want to talk, okay!"

They were about to question him when someone called. "I would keep my mouth shut if I were you."

The man and woman whipped around to see a very pissed off looking Jason coming over.

"Don't you dam vultures have anything better to do?" and he pushed Tim and Damian to the side towards Dick and they began to make way to the entrance. Dick held the door open as Jason ushered them in after another deadly glare.

Inside was a bright luxurious lobby. Posters of films and large screens showed trailers. To the side was an arcade room and ahead a huge concessions stand. There were small tables with chairs scattered about for people eating there and different halls for films and stairs that led three stories up for other places and an expensive restaurant at the top.

"You okay little D?" Dick asked as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Yes." He said in a hard voice but it had the smallest quaver. "I simply do not wish to meet people like that again." He pouted.

Tim patted his shoulder. "We all don't."

"But it's okay now, squirt. When does the flick start?" Jason asked.

"Um, not till a long while. You guys want to hit the arcade for awhile?" he pointed with his thumb to said arcade.

Jason grinned. "Do you want to get owned at air hockey Dickie-bird?!"

"So on!"


	6. Chapter 6

They went to the arcade quickly and went in line to get change. Damian looked at it quizzically and all the games.

"You've never been to an arcade, have you?" Tim asked quietly as he observed his reaction.

"I have read of them." He simply said but his eyes were wide with curiosity.

"Well we have to change the cash for change, quarters." Tim explained easily "Every game has a sticker that says how much it is to play, how many credits and you pop the coins into the slot. Some arcades you win tickets then get prizes but not this one. This is just for fun."

"And get money for themselves." Jason added.

Damian nodded but was mostly focused on Tim. "And to win?"

"Yeah and win." Tim answered.

"Some give you prizes." Dick added. "Like stuffed toys or candy."

He nodded again.

It was their turn. Dick got ten dollars of change for each of them. They got small plastic bags which he named and even drew a doodle. Dick's had a small bird next to the D Jason's had a skull next to the J. Tim had a different doodle of a bird next to his T and Damian had a cute cat next to his D. Dick grinned proudly as he filled them with the quarters and Jason rolled his eyes.

Tim handed Damian his bag. "Don't lose it." He said with a small smile.

Damian grabbed it and looked at it curiously but nodded.

"Air hockey is open! I call _red!_" Jason yelled and took off running, pushing some people aside.

"Hey, no fair Littlewing you _always_ get red!" Dick whined as he followed.

Tim face palmed then sighed as he followed.

Damian for awhile simply walked around gazing with wide eyes at all the games. He had never seen so many cheap lights for cheesy games! He tried to find one then saw a shooting game. He grinned and quickly ran to it inspecting the gun confused. He placed said amount of quarters and waited for the screen. He was even able to choose his person, color and setting. He grinned.

The game started and he began to pull the trigger. He blinked at the sound then tried again. He stared confused at the gun then looked at the screen. He could not believe it; it didn't actually shoot bullets or lasers!

But he did find it entertaining shooting all the thugs from the opposite gang. After his time ran out he decided to investigate another game.

He found the candy game mentioned and played not once or twice but _thrice!_ He couldn't help but grin and his eyes glowed with glee at all the delicious sweets. He immediately opened a chocolate and stuck it in his mouth then another and another. Once he managed to swallow the chocolate he popped a sweet fruity candy in his mouth that was very chewy.

He walked around for another while.

"It's our turn to play." He heard an obnoxious voice whine. He glanced and saw a ten year old pig tailed blond with her nose in the air and a mad frown by the air hockey table.

"Quiet twerp, can't you see we're in a heated game?!" Jason snapped at her while his eyes followed the puck. Dick was so concentrated that he didn't bother to scold Jason. His tongue was poking from the edge of his mouth in intense focus.

Damian rolled his eyes and looked for Drake. He saw him playing a Tetris sort of game.

Damian went to the skeet ball lanes and tried. He wasn't very good so he left it to wander again. He passed closer by the air hockey table.

"I totally won!" Jason crowed.

"You totally cheated!" Dick yelled. "I wasn't looking!"

"Well you should have!"

Damian made his "Tt."

Jason grinned at him then stage whispered. "I totally won."

"Did not!" Dick through his puck thing but Jason easily caught it.

"Hey wanna try?" Jason asked Damian.

"Yeah, Damian play with me!" Dick smiled.

Jason handed him the puck thingy then tossed the other one to Dick. "Imma see if I can win Tim a doll." He winked then left.

Damian stood opposite of Dick as he read the instructions written on the side, it was fairly basic.

Dick was amused by the younger's seriousness and concentration. "Ready?!"

Damian nodded firmly. "Yes."

Dick started with a soft pass. Damian countered it then Dick hit harder. After he was certain Damian was getting it he hit it at the right spot and it went in. He grinned.

Damian blinked then hissed. He hastily took it out then hit it. It went for awhile and soon Dick was three to none. He laughed at the younger's boy frustration. "What's wrong, can't handle the Master! Don't worry little D it, you need to be pretty skilled to-"

He broke off as Damian made a clean goal.

Damian smirked. "Tt, Grayson. Do not get cocky."

Dick's eyes narrowed as he grinned. "I see then. Well time to get serious!" he hitched his sleeves to his elbows and they started. They ended up playing three games and somewhere in there Damian won a gamer and he was smiling.

As Damian grabbed the puck he noticed Jason and Tim.

"Aaww c'mon! I got it for you." Jason smirked. He was holding up a stuffed pink sparkly poodle with curly polyester fur.

Tim rolled his eyes. "I'm not a girl Jaybird!"

"I know but it was all I could win!" he yelled getting annoyed.

Tim merely turned to a game effectively ignoring him.

Jason groaned now finding himself with an obnoxious pink poodle. He glanced around and saw a teen girl with her younger brother. He tapped her shoulder and ever the smooth talker he held it up to her face when she turned around. "Hey, I won this, ya want it?"

The brunette girl blinked then gave a preppy smile. "Aaww for me?! Thank you." She batted her eyelashes and smiled flirtatiously. "I guess I should give you my number for this."

Jason merely smiled even though in his eyes you could see he was reeling; this had not been his intention.

Tim had turned and saw the whole thing. He snorted and walked away with a huff.

Jason saw him and groaned. "Aaww c'mon! Tim. Tim!" Jason walked after Tim.

The girl smiled and waved at his retreating figure. "Call me!"

Damian snorted at the event and Dick was laughing. Damian took advantage of his opportunity and shot the puck earning himself a point.

"Hey!" Dick cried. "You're a cheater just like Jason!"

"Tt, I am merely taking advantage of a distraction and please do not compare me to Todd."

"You guys are a lot the same." Dick was pouting.

After that game Damian continued to wander around. He found Tim seating himself on a Mario Kart racing game. Tim saw Damian and smiled. "Do you want to play with me?"

"Do you actually drive?"

Tim chuckled. "Virtually yes."

Damian nodded and seated himself next to Tim.

Tim explained to him what to use and what to choose and let him choose the race course. To his surprise Damian didn't snap at him or give nasty comments. He took in every word and nodded confidently.

Tim was Luigi and Damian was mini Browser. They raced Tim won the game.

Now Damian frowned. "Again but this time on the ice course."

Tim sighed and nodded. "Okay, but don't think you'll win so fast."

"We will see."

It took two more races but Damian did win. They were laughing hard.

When Damian won he jumped on the seat "Ha, I have won Drake!" he grinned gleefully.

"Yeah only because you totally knocked me off the bridge!"

"Tt, not my fault." He hopped off the chair.

Tim shook his head smiling and went to find a game to play. He ended up playing basketball with Dick.

Damian once again was wandering about. He saw an interesting touch screen game and waited behind some boys that looked older than him for his turn. He waited as the boys played a round of the game. Then another. Then another.

Damian's patience was being tried. He finally tapped on one of the boys. "Excuse me but I believe it is my turn."

The boy had disheveled brown hair and piggy brown eyes. The boy playing had thin blond hair and the other short brown hair. They were all a great bit taller than him and probly some great weight more and dressed rather nicely but had a posture as if they tried to look that they came from the Narrows.

"What did you say to me?" the first one said.

"That I believe it is my turn to play." Damian said evenly. That was what most people did, right? Even if he and his brothers bent that rule a little.

One of the kids snorted and the first one barked a laugh. "Did you hear that Greg and Jared. Pint size here things he gets a turn."

"Yeah what a dweeb." Jared (the blond) cackled.

"Get lost kid." The short brown haired, Greg, said. "Kyle hasn't even played yet."

Damian blinked then had a big frown on his face. Jason called him 'kid' but that was just his way and was slightly endearing but when this kid said it, it was a vicious jape. His hands were in angry fist. He was well aware of his father's rule of not getting into fights with "other" people but he was not happy with this. "Give me my turn to play. Please." He said through clenched teeth.

"Or what Pinty? Gonna go cry to mommy."

That hit a nerve. "No!"

"You mad, go get mommy."

"No." he snapped again but he could feel the pain of his mother even being mentioned. He wanted to tell them that no his mother wasn't there or even within a hundred mile radius at the moment. That she had all but dumped him at the door of his father.

"Aaww mommies little boy has tears!" Jared cackled.

"I do not!" but he rubbed his eyes to make sure.

"Wahoo, what's this?"Kyle said as he saw the plastic bag sticking out of his pocket. He wretched it out and crowed. "Look, Pinty here is giving us his coins."

"No." Damian attempted to snatch them away but they were tossed to Greg who held them up and Jared stood in front, blocking him. "Those are mine!"

"To late squirt!" Jared sneered and he pushed Damian away, _hard_.

"Yeah, beat it Pinty! Go get your mommy!" Kyle snickered and they left him laughing as he sat up. Damian was fuming. He wanted to take care of them with three easy flicks of his wrist but Father had specifically said no killing or hurting other normal people. And he didn't want to disappoint his Father or get him angry. He was all he had left.

Damian sighed as he stood remembering what the boys had said. "Well, I don't have a mother." He muttered to no one as he blinked away the accursed unwanted tears and stalked off.

After a moment he saw Tim by a dance game. Apparently Dick was in a huge competition against a teen Asian girl. Yeah, like he would win that one. Jason was closet to Dick who was on the dance game stage, cheering him on. "C'mon Twinkle Toes, you can't beat her! Just get the combo! Get the combo!"

Dick shot Jason a venomous look. "Then you do it!" he practically snarled, forehead glistening with sweat.

Jason held his hands up with mock surrender. "Na, I'm good."

Tim was a little more off than Jason but was laughing at the antics. Damian marched up to Tim.

"Hey Damian." Tim smiled easily but noted Damian's face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is of the matter I simply need more money Drake."

Tim blinked. "You already spent it all?!"

Damian scowled. "Does it matter? I would like some more money! Please."

Tim gave him a strange look and nodded as he handed him a bill. "Here then."

And Damian stalked off.

Jason came up to Tim laughing as Dick finally admitted defeat. "That was hilarious!" he smiled as he put an elbow on Tim's shoulder then saw his expression. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" Tim said as he absently pushed his elbow off. "Just Damian."

Jason looked curiously as they began to walk. "Well, what happen?"

Tim quickly told what had occurred. "So I don't exactly know what's wrong but I'm going to get him something. I'm sure a toy will cheer him up" And he walked to the claw machine.

Jason pondered as he went to the candy game and he had a strange feeling, a hunch.

Damian was still vexed as he went to the change machine and got another bag and put the bill in and received his coins. He sighed and began to wander again. Gradually he became a bit less down and a smile played at the edge of his lips. He was playing a rocket game then caught sight of another racing game.

But then he saw who was racing and they saw him too.

"Well well if it isn't Pinty." Greg sneered.

"Yeah and look, his mamma got him some more coins!" Kyle feigned surprise.

Damian turned to leave but then came face to chest with Jared. "Where ya going mommy's boy? We were just going to play."

"I suggest you let me be." Damian growled as he took a step back.

"Or what?!"

"Man listen how he talks, like he's some prince. Who's your mom, Queen of Bialiya or something?"

Damian knew the Queen and did not like her the least bit. "You are merely peasants." He tried to sniff but his voice quavered slightly.

"Listen here mommies princess." Jared sneered as he pushed him very roughly and slightly puffed his chest. "I don't like your tone."

Greg made a show of cracking his knuckles and Kyle towered over him. "Yeah, so I'll tell you what kid? As payment you have to give us your coins again and we'll let you go without any bruises. Well not too many"

"Mind repeating that again, twerp." A voice leered.

The boys whipped their heads to the side then up to see who was talking. And there in combat boots a leather jacket and a lollipop stick sticking out of his mouth was a very dangerous looking Jason Todd.

For a moment Damian felt an odd sensation of relief and almost pride at the look of fear in the boys.

The boys' faces dropped and shattered revealing confusion and fear. "Uh-nothing uh sir. We're just- uh- y-you know, messing with our friend." Kyle mumbled quickly as he took some steps back from Damian.

"Yeah, we're just playing." Jared put in as he inched away and to the side.

"Really?" Jason's lip twitching up to a slight sneer. With two fingers he pushed Jared back who was trying to run off and stepped closer to the others. "'Cuz from what I heard you were about to take his coins."

"Wh-what, no. No! It was a joke we were playing!" Kyle was shivering.

"And you were about to hurt him. You were threatening him." Jason's stormy green eyes glared from under stray hairs of black and white. He grabbed the front of Kyle's shirt and held him up and against the video screen as his face loomed closer and in a harsh and intimidating whisper said. "And I don't like people messing with my little brother."

All three boys paled and their eyes widened realizing the mistake of their actions. "L-l-little br-brother?" Greg managed to stammer out.

Jason nodded, eyes hitting each one that they even flinched. "If you mess with one of my brothers you mess with me. And I'm pretty sure you don't want to mess with me."

"N-n-no sir. I'm- we- it was a joke." Kyle wailed eyes wide realizing there was more.

Jason's eyed them and then they settle on Greg, well more correctly his pocket. Anybody else would have missed it but Jason had been a Robin, a trained detective. His eyes narrowed. "What's this?"

His other hand quickly shot out and he pulled the plastic bag that was sticking out of Greg's pocket. Greg gave a small cry and was shivering like a leaf. Jason looked at the bag and if anything he looked angrier.

"Do any of you have a D in their name?"

The boys looked confused by the question and simply glanced helplessly.

Jason grabbed Jared and Greg by the collar with his other hand. "Are you going to make me repeat myself?!" he snapped.

"No!" Jared quickly said then looked at his feet that were dangling when Jason's eyes landed on him. "And-uh-no we don't have a D." he mumbled.

"Then why do you guys have a bag with a D on it, not to mention a kitty face?" he growled. Only he could say such a sentence and still make it sound threatening. "Unless you already took his first bag of coins from him!" he glared at them and with that they were practically sobbing.

"Yes! We did!"

"I'm sorry please please."

"I'm sorry."

"We won't ever do it again!"

"Please please!"

"We're sorry!"

Jason eyed them with a disgusted expression and he wanted more than anything to punch these kids into pulps but they weren't worth the restraining order and charges. Legal stuff was so boring and caused too much work.

Plus he knew that what Damian was watching right now was the Red Hood and he didn't need him but he needed Jason. Jason sighed then growled. "You will apologize to him; give him the rest of your coins and candy then leave. And whenever you see us come back here you will high tail it outta here. Got it!?"

"Yes, yes, yes!"

He dropped them and they landed on the ground in audible _thump_'s. They hastily got up and faced Damian who had watched the whole thing with a somewhat impassive face which was now smug.

"We're sorry." They said and handed him their bags of coins.

Damian nodded and gave them a glare. "You may go now."

They stood their uncertain.

"You heard the kid. Move!" Jason barked.

The boys immediately took off running and left.

Damian smirked as they ran and suddenly shifted a bit uncertain. He eyed the ground then faced Jason as much as possible, which was basically staring at his boots. "I-uh-I"

Suddenly Jason squatted in front of him. "You okay kid. They didn't really hit you right?"

Damian blinked and sighed in relief. That was the kind of 'kid' he liked to hear. But he still felt slightly off. "Yeah, just a little push."

Jason snorted then ruffled his hair. "You know its fine but I'm sure they must have said something you didn't like."

Damian gave a grimace. "They talked of my mother."

Jason blinked and knew he didn't need to be told more. "Yeah, bullies have a way of knowing what bugs you and then picking at it. You just have to not let them know it hurts you and counter it."

"You would know, huh?"

Jason ran his hand through his hair and shrug. "Growing up in the Narrows yeah. Just had to grow up and toughen up a little faster. But it's good you had self control." He smiled.

Damian found himself twitching into a small smile. "They were unworthy."

Jason laughed as he stood.

"I'm surprise both of you didn't pound them." Tim said as he walked over and had a small smirk. "I was about to call Dick to help me break you guys apart."

"Like you guys would have been able to stop me and little D." Jason smirked as he clasped a hand on Damian's shoulder.

Damian gave a surprise grin and nodded with his own smirk.

Tim rolled his eyes then tossed Damian a toy. "Here, won that for you."

Damian looked at the toy. It was a stuffed kitty cat that looked cute as well as slightly scary. He grinned and gave it a slight hug. "Thank you Drake. It is appreciated."

He nodded then raised an eyebrow at all the bags of coins. "Well we might as well get you started on spending those."

Damian gave a twisted gleeful grin. "Yes!"

"Let's try the skeet ball?" Jason offered.

Damian frowned. "I do not like that game."

Jason snickered. "Don't like it or couldn't play it." He ruffled his hair. "C'mon I'll show you."

He led them to the game. "Now the thing is you can't simply roll it as hard as you can or as fast. You have to know how to roll it and where so it can get to the holes up there with the most points. It's better to have it roll against the wall then up." Jason demonstrated as the ball smoothly rolled against the wall the up and across to the high pointed hole. Damian's eyes widened and he immediately tried.

After awhile Damian got frustrated and tried to run up the ramp.

"No, no that's cheating!" Jason said as he tried to tug Damian back. He picked him up then sent him back down on the ground.

Damian huffed at being man handled so and had his arms crossed in frustration. "Going up there would be much easier."

"Yeah, but again, cheating."

He and Jason stayed there for awhile but soon Damian was playing like a pro.

"At least they're getting along." Dick smiled a bit watching from where he had been playing with Tim on the squirting gun game.

Tim nodded.

"Well, movies gonna start soon we should get going."

"K, let's get the rascals."

Damian noticed lights going off around his game. "What happened?"

Jason was looking in disbelief. "You beat my high score."

Damian blinked then bursted into laughing. "HAHA I have succeeded!" he pumped his fist in the air and left him vulnerable for Jason's tickling. "Ah stop!" he let out a giggle, something Jason didn't even know he was capable of.

"Whatever kid." Jason smirked as he merciless continued to tickle him. He noticed Dick come over and grinned. Dick soon began to tickle him as well.

"Ah, Richard stop!" Damian cried laughing.

Dick almost dropped Damian in bewilderment then smiled and continued.

Then Damian took it a bit further. "Dam it Richard and Jason" Damian caught sight of a laughing Tim. "Timothy help me!"

Tim raised an eyebrow. "Only because you used my name." and he quickly moved between the older two and was able to snatch Damian away in his arms.

"My little baby birdy cat!" Dick cried in a feigning heartbroken tone.

Damian made a face. "There is no logic in that what so ever."

Jason laughed and Tim was walking away. "Come back." He cried and they followed.

They exited the arcade laughing and messing with each other, Tim having set Damian down.

"What about all the coins?" Damian asked holding up all the coins he had transferred to his original bag.

"Next time." Dick smiled.

Damian couldn't help but smile realizing there would be a next time.

They gave the man the tickets and he told them the theatre room then they walked.

"You hungry guys?" Dick asked looking pointedly at the huge concession stand.

"Always." Jason smiled.

They got in line. "What do you want little D?" Dick asked.

"What may I have?" he asked curiously looking at the menu and display case.

"Anything you want."

Damian smiled. "That?" he pointed at the pretzel.

"Yes."

"That?" to the Icee machine.

"Yup."

"Those?" he pointed to some candy.

"Why not?" Dick shrugged

"That?" To the nachos.

"Absolutely."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, only the situation. **_

So once they left they were all carrying food, mostly candy. They went into the theatre room, Dick holding the door open with his foot and walked down the short dark hall to the open seats. They chose some seats smack dap in the middle of the row second to the top. Dick sat with Damian to his right then Tim then Jason. They settled down, passing food and candy to each other.

They each had a jumbo cup of mixed Icee and two huge buckets of popcorn. Also seven nacho trays (since Jason insisted he could eat at least two himself, easy) some pretzels, churrors and pretty much two of every candy available as well as ice cream. They thought it was a good idea to eat the ice cream first.

"Are you sure that none of you need to go to the bathroom?" Dick said. "Damian?"

Damian scowled. "I am fine Grayson!"

"Jason?"

"I'm good."

"Tim?"

"I'm going." He said as he got up and went.

Jason rolled his eyes and noticed Dick's pointed look. "What? I'm fine."

Now Dick rolled his eyes. "You're going to either leave in the middle of the movie or take off running right after it ends. Both of you."

"No!" they both pouted.

Just as the lights began to dim Tim came back. They began to show trailers.

"That looks good." Tim whispered excitedly at the trailer for "Oz" came out.

"That looks adorable!" Dick said to "Despicable Me 2"

"I agree!" Jason smiled.

"They seem . . . alright." Damian muttered. He was holding the cat Tim got him in his lap as he was cross-legged and was surrounded by different bags of candy and had tell a tale signs of chocolate smudges on his cheek and gummy bear pieces on his teeth. He took a long sip from his Icee. Dick grinned and used a napkin to wipe his cheek. Damian was staring at the screen and slightly flinched away in annoyance and growled but Dick held him still as he wiped.

Jason chuckled as he pretend to wipe something from Tim. "You have something there Babybird."

"No- Jaybird stop!" He slapped his hand away but was laughing. "I do not!"

A short film played. It was black and white and no talking. It had to do with a guy and girl and paper planes. In the end they were together.

"That was so cute!" Tim whispered fiercely with a cheeky smile and Dick nodded with a sigh.

Jason rolled his eyes at the two romantics.

Damian was silent having been very curious.

Soon the actual film started. It was an interesting start and Damian was very curious and entranced. He was proud to say he remembered and recognized some of the games just from his recent experience in the arcade. Dick enjoyed it thinking it was very different. Jason was finding it depressing so far because he could relate; he knew how it felt to be the one left out and the person no one really wanted around. When it showed him at the video game bar he snorted at the similarities. Yes he would most definitely be there.

Tim had been watching quietly but was observant. He leaned his head to the right slightly to Jason who had his arms spread over the back of the chairs on either side of him. "I know what you're thinking, but you _are_ wanted and you _are_ needed. You aren't the bad guy. You just need to let people in."

Jason's eyes strayed from the film to meet Tim's ever blue eyes with his deep green ones. He didn't say anything but he knew he didn't have to, to get the message across to his Babybird. He read him loud and clear.

Tim sighed and leaned into Jason slightly more.

When the part of the shooting game came out Dick jumped up and cried. "That's the girl from Glee!"

"Yeah!" someone called back from a few rows in front.

Dick blinked then sat a bit deeper in his seat. "Creeper." He muttered.

Jason and Tim silently chuckled.

Then the techno music started. "Clubbing music!" Jason whispered yelled. He began to move his feet as if shuffling and move his arms as he tossed his head around.

"Jason!" Tim muttered.

But Dick grinned. "Aw hell yeah. Don't make me pop out my running man!" he began moving his arms and feet as if doing so while sitting down.

"We just need some glow sticks!"

"And whistles!"

"You guys are embarrassing!" Tim cried covering his face with his hands in shame.

Damian, who had gotten deeply focused in the movie, was snapped out and glared at his brothers. "Shut up before I castrate the both of you here and now!"

That shut them up. Tim couldn't help but smile happily.

Damian nodded satisfied then fell back into the movie.

Again they watched in silence except for the occasional munching or slurping sound. Dick watched Damian from the corner of his eye. His face was captivated by the animation moving across the screen, his jaw slightly slack as he held that cat close to him. Dick smiled and gently put an arm over his youngest brother.

It wasn't till the scene that the racers attacked the other racers car that he really moved. He flinched as cute little girl racers destroyed another girls car. But then he smiled a bit when Ralph jumped in to help her and he leaned slightly into Dick.

"What's wrong?" Dick asked.

He shook his head. "That's kind of what happened today to me."

"Yeah, but someone helped you to, right?"

Damian blinked and nodded. He didn't seem to notice but he was sitting closer to Dick. Dick had a gentle smile as his arm around Damian's shoulder snuggled him closer.

They laughed and awed, giving snippy comments here and there.

"Dick is Fix-It Felix!"

"Shut up Jason!"

Or

"Can you pass the nachos?"

Or

"That was sad!"

"Don't be sad Timmy!"

Or

"I _really_ have to piss!"

"I TOLD YOU!"

"SSSSSHHHHHH!"

But all in all they watched together and happy. Little by little Damian had been leaning forward watching intently. Tim or Dick would gently pull him back into their arms but he would just get free and lean forward again. Jason easily had an arm over Tim's shoulder and was close underneath him and Tim didn't argue.

"I knew it was Turbo!" Tim said rather smugly.

Jason and Dick snickered.

As it was ending Tim whispered. "See? You are a hero! No matter what." He smiled.

Jason gave an appreciative smile and Tim quickly pecked his cheek but turned around when Jason tried to swoop in for more. He smiled as Jason gave a rueful huff and instead kissed his silky ebony hair.

The movie ended with its final note and the credits started.

Damian blinked several times and had not seemed to notice the smile that had graced his face. Dick grinned as he jumped up and arched his back in a stretch (though most people couldn't stretch _that _far back) as he often did. "Did you like it little D?"

Damian gave a slight smirky smile but nodded. "Yes, it was very entertaining."

Dick grinned wider and looked at his other two brothers that looked rather snug together. "You guys liked it?"

"Yeah it's about time people make a good video game movie." Tim smiled.

Dick rolled his eyes.

Jason gave to thumbs up. "It has my vote for the Emmy's or Grammy's, whatever. But now" he clapped his hands as he jumped up and motioned to Damian. "Damian! To the Bat-room! The Porcelain throne awaits!"

Damian hastily jumped up with his cat in hand. He hesitated for a moment realizing what Jason was intending but then did jump on his back with a grin and pointed forward. "Onward!"

Jason took off running through the crowd with Damian piggy backing.

Tim face palmed and Dick yelled angrily. "I FREAKIN TOLD YOU!"

They walked out with the rest of the crowd Dick grumbling how they never listened and Tim was shrugging it off. They decided to wait for them near an exit.

In the bathroom Jason was letting out a very satisfied sigh. He gave a content smile as he zipped up his pants. He smirked as Damian had put the cat on a small wall that divided them and he to had sighed as he zipped himself up. Jason was washing his hands and was drying when Damian came, cat on his shoulder, and did as well.

"So you like the movie kid?"

Damian nodded. "It was very satisfying."

Jason rolled his eyes. "So you liked it?"

Damian gave a grimace but it turned into a light smile. "Yes I . . . liked the movie. A lot."

Jason nodded as he waited for him to finish washing his hands and they walked out. They began walking towards an exit when Jason caught sight of another theatre room and smiled. "Wanna see another movie kid?"

Damian paused and looked at what Jason was hinting at, the movie Django was just about to start. He grinned. "I see no reason why not."

They walked to the entrance where a worker was posted checking tickets. Damian gave Jason's jacket a tug in warning but Jason merely strolled up to the man and put a twenty in his front pocket with a smile, patted it, then walked in with Damian. Damian couldn't help but smile and gave a nodded to the worker who nodded back and looked away.


End file.
